Love and Anger
by Jamie01
Summary: When Inu Yasha lashes out Kagome, she finds a new demon to drool over. Will Inu Yasha's heart be broken, or revengeful? (Ended~)
1. Love and Anger

****

Love and Anger

by: Jamie

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha figures. Don't sue. Please.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It all began on a peaceful eve. Miroku, Sango, Inu Yasha, and Kagome, treaded through thick woods. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I sense anger, fury, disgust, prowling in these woods," Miroku said wisely.

"I can smell blood, fresh blood," Inu Yasha turned to the group, "Maybe we should go back to the village, we can take a detour through the Hanamiji Mountains, they're pretty peaceful this time of year!" 

The group nodded, but as they turned around they found that they were in a desert. They looked around fearfully. 

"What's this?" Sango raised her brow. She clutched onto her grand boomerang and watched the horizon. 

Black dots polluted the sky, and finally, the sky was dark and grim.

"Shit!" Inu Yasha yelped, "Run!". The others ran towards a green speck on the horizon, as Inu Yasha slashed at demons. The instantly dispersed. 

"Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha heard fear in Kagome's voice. Quickly he turned around to see that they were surrounded by these disgusting demons. 

As the group huddled together, the cloud dispersed in front of Sango. One of Naraku's allies walked into the small amount of space the group had in, the demon dome. They all stared, at the fiend. Sango could barely make out his face, since the demons only allowed few speckles of light to pass through them.

"Naraku is angered by you girl," the broad demon pointed at Sango, "He said your insolence is deceiving, and you must die for not fulfilling his request. He also told me to kill all of your friends."

The demon was at least 15 feet tall. He was slightly large in the middle, with a pig face. he wore a thick leather patch over his eye, and carried a blade over 10 times the size of the Tetusaiga. With any sudden movement, they would die. 

"Off with you," the monster shooed away the birds. The group appeared back in the forest, a dirt clearing bore under them. They were surrounded by wooded area, two paths leading out. The clearing was rather large, they had passed it a couple hours ago. The monster grinned pleasurably, he knew he would win, and have dinner.

"If you are able to defeat me, I will free you, but under those highly unlikely standards," he began, "I won't give you any remorse!". He swung the sword, and hit Miroku out of the way. Luckily, it was a minor scratch. Miroku soared head first into a tree and fell unconscious.

"Damn Monk," Inu Yasha muttered. Kagome pointed her bow at the demon who in turn dodged the arrow, he was too fast and too powerful.

"You don't need to fight them, only me Shinango!" Sango growled at the demon.

"Orders are orders Lady Sango," he pointed the blade at her. He charged at her, the blade over his head. She threw boomerang and hit him in the eye.

"Why you little," he began. He ran back at her and finally he pulled the blade down and stabbed Sango in the shoulder. 

"I-" Sango was shocked as blood dripped down her black uniform. The dense creature assumed she died as she fell unconscious. 

Kagome realized it was the end, and she turned to Inu Yasha. Tears flooded her eyes. The two were backed up against a tree. Inu Yasha unsheathed the Tetusaiga and he readied for action.

"It's useless Inu Yasha, he's Naraku's ally, we'll die here," she whispered into his cotton ears.

"Don't think like that Kagome," Inu Yasha growled back.

"If I die, I wanted to tell you I love you Inu Yasha, with all my heart and soul," she cooed into his ear. 

The monster saw Inu Yasha, and decided not to waste his time with the ebony haired girl. He took his giant paw and knocked Kagome out of the way. She landed next to Miroku, after flying across the clearing. She fell into a deep and painful slumber.

"KAGOME!" he shrieked, "This is enough!". The two ran at each other, Inu Yasha flew into the air and hit the demons weapon out of his hand. But in return the demon sliced Inu Yasha over and over across the chest with his claws. Inu Yasha fell to the ground, panting painfully. The monster watched as Inu Yasha felt woozy from the lack of blood and fell to his knees. 

"Game Over," the demon whacked the Tetusaiga from Inu Yasha's hands and smacked him around the face. Inu Yasha fell into the peril of darkness. 

Kagome woke up, night had fallen onto the forest, the moon lit the soil dimly. She saw that the monster hadn't eaten any of them, he just was putting fear into them.

"Fear weakens our minds," she remembered. She saw Miroku who had in his sleep rolled into her lap.

"Jesus Miroku, get off of me!" she pushed him off, but he still slept. She stood up and heard him thud back onto the ground.

"Sango?" she looked for her friend and found her by a tree, asleep. She was obviously not too badly wounded since she seemed to be sleeping easily. But then, fear swarmed through her veins. In the center of the clearing, she saw a smaller dark figure, by a large dark figure. 'Inu Yasha!' she screamed inside. An adrenaline rush swept through her and she ran to the small figure. She kneeled down by Inu Yasha and pulled him into her lap. She heard his faint, wheezes and knew he was still alive, but barely. 

"Inu Yasha?" she whispered softly down to him. She felt him shiver. 

"Kagome?" he looked up to her, one of his eyes still closed.

"Oh my god!" she pulled him tight in her arms, "Inu Yasha, you can't die!"

"Kagome," he could barely talk, his voice raspy, and dry, "I never meant...to call you names."

"I know Inu Yasha," she smiled as she hugged him. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I really did like you too," he said, but it was painful as he talked. 

"Did? Inu Yasha don't talk like that, you sound crazy," tears trickled down Kagome's face, "You're going to live Inu Yasha". She choked on some of the salty drops and she sobbed.

"Don't cry Kagome," he said slowly, "If I die, you won't be missing out on anything."

"Don't say that Inu Yasha, don't say that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie: Yikes, that wasn't too smooth. Well see what happens in the next chapter!


	2. Love and Anger 2

****

Chapter 2 (Love and Anger)

Inu Yasha woke up in a clean environment. His legs were covered in overly large blue pants, and his chest was bare. Except, his torso was completely tied up with bandages. Kagome walked in and sat down. Inu Yasha turned to her and smiled.

"Stupid Wench, you cry a lot," he teased.

"If only I could...well the you know, blank boy you right now," she frowned, but smiled eventually.

"Why am I so bandaged up?" he wondered.

"Miroku told us that unless your remaining blood was contained, you'd die. So we ran you here and the owner, a former doctor, fixed you up," she smiled. She still felt very attracted to Inu Yasha, and now that she knew he liked her, she was very protective of him.

"You're lucky to be alive," the monk smiled. Miroku turned to Kagome and nodded, seeing that she wanted to be alone with Inu Yasha, "Ok I'll talk to you later Inu Yasha."

"Inu Yasha, do you really like me? Or was it a spur of the moment thing?" Kagome stared down at him Inu Yasha. 

Inu Yasha sunk back into his pillow. 'How do I get out of this one?' he thought to himself, 'What to say, what to say'.

"I just thought that if we died, you'd want to know that at least **_1_** person liked you," he played. But Kagome didn't find it funny. She stood up and her bottom lip trembled.

"Ok," she bean hurting inside, "I just wanted to know." As she ran from the room, she buried her face in her hands. 

Miroku came into the small, clean room, which was lit by an open screen door. He sat down by the mat Inu Yasha was laying on.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so cruel to Lady Kagome," Miroku was cut off.

"Cruel?!" Inu Yasha growled, "You're the pervert who's always feeling Sango up. Might I add she doesn't like it. I think that's a lot of torture too!"

"But I don't make her cry," Miroku closed his eyes, "And I guess I do it, because I can't control myself."

"Hmph," Inu Yasha frowned. 

"There's no reason to hide your feelings from her," Miroku smiled.

"You do that awful well with Sango, don't you?" Inu Yasha snapped.

"That's besides the point. I think you guys should have some times alone. We all know you're only rude because you're scared that some demon will see her as a weakness! So just do it in private," Miroku grinned.

"Do what?" Inu Yasha turned painfully to him and raised his brow.

"Tell her, what do you think I meant?" Miroku had a broad smile on his face.

"Stupid Monk," Inu Yasha muttered.

After an easy healing process, Inu Yasha had just to recover from a broken wrist. He wasn't allowed to go Shard hunting until he was fully recovered. So he had to stay confined in the paradise this place was, for a few more weeks. This place was amazing. It was in a valley, and it was nourished with green plants and a couple waterfalls. This of course did not tickle Inu Yasha's fancy, he wasn't exactly the pretty in pink type. He caught a glimpse of Kagome by the small, blue river that streamed through the center of the town. He realized that most of the houses were built onto the valley walls.

"What a messed up village," he thought. Slowly he crawled down the path to the river. Finally he found Kagome and slowly made his way up to her.

"What do you want Inu Yasha," she said with an angered tone.

"I-" he didn't know what to say, but decided to stop lying and running, "I wanted to say sorry." 

"What?!" she turned to him, her feet still dangling in the water.

"You heard me girl," he said. Finally, he gained enough guts and sat down next to her. 

"Really?" she said softly, if the wind had shook the trees, no one could have heard her.

"Yes," he smiled, "And I'm sorry about saying I didn't like you."

Kagome turned away and blushed, "Well do you?". She turned back to him.

"Urgh, Um- I-" he was blushing furiously. He took the question like a man, or 1/2 demon in his case, "Yes." He said plainly. Kagome was shocked, but she pounced onto him, and hugged his neck, landing on top of him of course. 

"Uh Kagome?" Inu Yasha tapped her lightly.

"Oh, sorry," she got off of him and her cheeks glowed a crimson again. She smiled sideways, and turned to him, kissing his cheek softly.


	3. Love and Anger 3

__

( IMPORTANT: I've decided to change the plot. It will still be a romance/action, but the moral will be completely changed. I personally like this one better. Thanks. Enjoy. )

****

Chapter 3 (Love and Anger)

Kagome sat across from Inu Yasha and Miroku, and smiled at Sango. 

Inu Yasha hadn't told Miroku about his little encounter with Kagome yet, and he didn't think he would. Except:

"You know what we were talking about earlier Inu Yasha?" Miroku wondered.

"Yeah, so?" Inu Yasha said with a mouthful of Ramen.

"Well if you're not going to take the chance, I will," Miroku grinned. All of the sudden, Inu Yasha gave Miroku a strict punch to the jaw and Miroku went unconscious.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelped, "What the heck?" 

"He's a pervert," Inu Yasha shrugged. 

"What were you too talking about?" Kagome wondered. 

"Nothing," Inu Yasha denied.

"Why won't you tell me?" Kagome kept fighting with Inu Yasha.

"Because it's none of your damn business," he pounded his fist on the table, spilling all the bowls of Ramen. Fury built in his eyes, "Stop getting into my stuff!" 

Kagome had never been yelled at like this, especially by Inu Yasha. 'Why's he acting like this, I thought he was nice!' she thought. She stood up and ran out of the building. Sango sat her mouth open. Miroku woke up clenching his throbbing head.

"Damn it Inu Yasha," he winced as he sat up.

As Kagome ran along the river, fear ran up and down her spine. Inu Yasha had really scared her, she had never seen him so angry. She didn't think she could ever look at him again. 

'Why am I such a jerk?' Inu Yasha stared at Miroku and Sango. Sango was nursing Miroku's head, and Miroku turned bright red, fighting his urges. Inu Yasha shook his head 'Better go find her'. Deep down Inu Yasha had the strongest feelings for Kagome. Maybe he punched him because he didn't want Miroku taking her away. Maybe.

=-=-=-=-=

Kagome ran breathlessly through the thick woods, a couple times she began to fall, but caught her balance. 'That jerk, I feel so used. Or led on.' Kagome thought. She could smell the sweet scent of the river, it was surprisingly clean. She also heard a mysterious, sweet tune coming from the glorious smell. She decided to follow her nose, and ears. Kagome slowly ran along the river bank, until she reached the beginning of the river, or where the waterfall caused it to begin. A male, who must have been about a year or two older then Kagome, stood on a rock playing a flute. Well as Kagome got closer, she realized a few things. 

First of all, he wasn't standing on the rock. He was floating a couple inches above it. Under his slightly long, clean cut light gray hair, two pointed ears emerged. 

Second of all, it wasn't a flute. It looked like a hollow stick, which curled at the end. It made a sweeter, more mesmerizing tune then your average flute. 

Thirdly, He wore clothing that not many normal people wore. The man wore baggy white pants, cut daintily over his heels. Then he wore a white shirt, with a low cut collar, a string holding the two sides of the collar together ( -twitches- I'm not good at describing shirts ). His feet were covered with silver shoes that curled at the end as well. He was very handsome, with silver eyes, and gray hair, which swept over his forehead. 

Kagome slowly walked closer, under her a leaf rustled, and the man looked up calmly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," Kagome blushed, since she was so clumsy, "It's so pretty, the tune." 

He didn't say a word, he just stared at her softly with his silver eyes. He turned his thoughtful, and intriguing gaze away from her and nodded. He jumped into the water, which came up to his waist, and began to walk to the other side of the small pond.

"Wait-" Kagome yelped, "Don't go!". She saw him turn his head back at her and then he disappeared. 'Wow, that was weird. He was really cute too-' she was pulled from her dreams as Inu Yasha grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Don't run off like that, you may be-" he stopped and sniffed the other, "Hanagushi." He said with a deep growl.

"What?" Kagome raised her brow angrily. How dare he come looking for her after he rudely yelled at her earlier. 

"Hanagushi, the cat demon," he frowned, "Well half-demon."

"Hanagushi," she thought. 

"His dad was from a Catall-Catall Clan. His mother was a human," he explained, "I hate cats!". He muttered on and on about Hanagushi as he pulled Kagome home. 

"What kind of instrument does he play?" she wondered.

"A Dansai," Inu Yasha explained, "It's almost as powerful as the Tetusaiga."

"How can a flute- I mean musical instrument be more powerful then the Tetusaiga?" she questioned.

"It has the power to control someone's mind, and kill then at the same time. He even owns his own sword, which is powerful as the Dansai," he thought, "The Estoneah." 

"Wow. He must be a pretty strong guy," Kagome dreamt of Hanagushi all the way home. She saw Inu Yasha's face turn a furious red color, he was angry, and jealous at the same time. 

"Yeah well, luckily he can't control other demons, or part demon, minds, those instruments were created by the most powerful demons to over take any human power, so it won't effect me. This gives me an advantage in battle, because as he tries to control people's minds, he can't fight with the Estoneah," he rolled his eyes, "Pitiful." 

=-=-=-=-=

Inu Yasha stared at Kagome all through out dinner. He barely at any of the fresh ramen that the villagers brought. 

"Are you alright Inu Yasha?" Sango stared at him wildly.

"Fine," he said still gazing at Kagome, hiding his eyes behind his white tuffs of hair.

Kagome stretched after eating a small bowl of Ramen. 

Sango and Kagome took the bowls and rinsed them out. Miroku stared at Inu Yasha who still watched Kagome cautiously. 

Miroku waved his hand in front of Inu Yasha's face, and Inu Yasha snapped out of his trance.

"What?!" Inu Yasha was agitated now.

"You've been staring at her all through out dinner, what's wrong?" Miroku wondered.

"Nothing," Inu Yasha leaned back against the tan, wooden wall. 

"Ok," Miroku shrugged and stood up. He opened the sliding door and went out back. There was an amazing view of the city river and valley walls from the porch.

"I'm going to go out back," Sango smiled after finishing the dishes. She followed Miroku and sat down.

"What's wrong with Inu Yasha?" she questioned Miroku.

"No idea," he shrugged again.

"He didn't tell you?!" Sango was shocked.

"No."

"Hmm. Perhaps it is nothing."

"Maybe, but I think it's something with Kagome."

"Well that's wild guess," Sango rolled her eyes, "He was only staring at her all through out dinner!"

"I don't know." 

"Hopefully he'll confess soon."

"Hopefully," Miroku sighed. He didn't like the way Inu Yasha was acting lately. 

`=`=`=`=`=`=`

Everybody was asleep now, and Kagome made sure she was quiet as she tiptoed outside. She made her way back down into the brush below, and once again heard the soothing music of Hanagushi. She crawled along the river bank, and finally found her way to the pond. 

There she saw once again the radiant half demon Hanagushi. She smiled at his beauty. She stood in the shadow of a tree, not wanting to scare him away again.

Hanagushi stopped playing, and put his pipe in his rucksack. He closed his eyes.

"I know you are here," he whispered softly. He had a smooth, creamy voice. All Kagome now wanted was to talk to him and hear his lovely voice again.

"I wanted to hear you play again," she came out from the darkness, and onto the white sand by the riverside. 

'Why isn't he mind controlling me?" she thought. 

'Because I'm not playing the hymn' a voice rang in her head. Kagome took a step back.

"What was that?" she said out loud.

"It's a sort of..." he thought for an easy word, "Ventriloquism." 

"So you can speak to people mentally, and you can control them," she crossed her arms.

"Those aren't my only powers," he said in a soft calm voice. They stood in silence, Kagome staring at her feet awhile. She decided she wanted to talk and hear him again.

"I hear you're a cat demon," she said slowly.

"I'm a partial Neko, or Catall, " he hadn't stopped staring at her.

"Neko, oh I get it, just like on TV shows," she thought. She remembered all the times she watched cartoons about kitty girls, or Neko's. She had never met a male Neko, or even a girl one. 

"TV.." he thought about the word. He didn't real know what that was. 

"Oh Yeah, you live in a different time," she remembered, "I'm from a different time. But I found a well one day and..". She went over the whole story. 

"Ok..." he shrugged. He didn't really ask.

"Inu Yasha knew you," she stared at him.

"Yes, I know," he said coolly.

"How do you know him?" she wondered.

"It's not up to me to tell," he turned his back to her.

=-=-=-=-

Sorry I know! Short Chapter, but I want to update quickly. So I will have another Longer chapter soon.

See Ya!!!

~Jamie~


	4. Love and Anger 4

****

Chapter 4 (Love and Anger)

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha rubbed his eyes as the morning dew covered the windows of the small hut. She was sitting asleep, across from him, her small body under a brown blanket. 'Good she didn't leave' he rubbed his eyes.

"What?" she said softly, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing," he felt his arm feel a little better, but he still had an arthritis like pain in it. He opened his eyes, letting the soft sunlight seep in. 

"Inu Yasha, how did you meet Hanagushi?" Kagome wondered.

"Umm..." he frowned, "He was a friend of mine when I was young. But one day, after his parents were murdered, he became cold hearted and cruel. He vanished, and I haven't seen him since last night."

"Are you mad at each other," she wondered.

"Are you really that blind?" he snapped, "No Duh!"

"Why?" she asked.

"He...just drop it," he walked outside. Kagome felt empty inside. She thought he liked her, and every time they got close, he forced her away. She wanted to be close to Inu Yasha so badly, but he was absent on the surface, and she couldn't get inside the blank outer shell. She frowned. 'Maybe he's not as great of a guy as I thought' she sighed sadly. But then she thought of Hanagushi and immediately changed her mood.

"Good Morning," Miroku rubbed his eyes, and stood up stretching. 

"Huh?" Sango opened her eyes wearily, not wanting to awaken, "Oh. It's you. Good Morning, I guess.". She seemed very uninterested in Miroku at the moment. "Where is Inu Yasha?"

"Outside, being a jerk, nothing new," Kagome rolled her dark hues. 

"Oh," Sango sighed. 'Kagome really seems upset over Inu Yasha,' she thought sadly.

"I'm going to go get some air," Kagome stood up and strolled outside. 

"I'll make breakfast then," Miroku rolled his eyes and stood up. As he climbed over Sango, he purposefully fell, his head landing in her lap.   


"PERVERT!" she shrieked, and punched him, sending him flying through the roof.

"And so as I Was saying-" Kagome saw Miroku's body soar through the air, her conversation with Inu Yasha stopped for a moment. She shrugged and turned back to him, "I am really upset that you're being such a jerk."

"I-" he wanted to deny being a jerk, he wanted to sound big. But when he saw her with that sad blank look he felt like hitting himself over and over again with a brick, "Sorry." 

"Yes. Well. I just, I can't accept that at the moment," she was clouded with radical emotions that were making her go nuts, "I can't take it right now. Maybe next time Inu Yasha. Right now, I have to go in town and buy some food." 

"Umm..." he looked bat at the hut where he heard Miroku's painful squeals, "I'll go too."

Kagome and Inu Yasha walked quietly into town. Every once in awhile she'd glance at him, she knew he was obviously staring at her. But when she'd look he'd turn away. She shook her head, smiling slightly. 'Silly Inu Yasha' she'd grin deep down. She stopped abruptly as Inu Yasha extended his arm in front of her and sniffed the air. 

"Hanagushi.." he said slowly.

"Where?!" Kagome said, thrill and excitement held her words together, "Where is he?" . She was in a romantic daze now, feeling herself melt at the thought of the Kitty Demon she adored. 

"What?! You want to see that loser?" Inu Yasha frowned. Then he saw the twinkle in Kagome's eyes. A sudden rush of jealousy and shock rushed over him. 'Does she like him? What the hell is going on?! This isn't right. She's supposed to like me! (Where's the goddamn script?) This doesn't make any sense! What's she see in that jerk anyways? And I'm not jealous. Well, yeah I am. Great. KAGOME!' his insides burnt with hate for Hanagushi, it was the first time since Hanagushi departed from Inu Yasha's life, that he had ever felt such strong, powerful distaste for anyone. 

"Umm...no I don't," a scarlet blush swept over her pale cheeks. Finally, after realizing Kagome had lied he grabbed her hand and pulled her off road. "Where are we going Inu Yasha?!" she yelled frantically.

"Somewhere where we can talk in private," he frowned. Finally he stopped when they were hidden in the forest. "Please Kagome- Tell me you don't like that jerk!"

Kagome's insides twisted. How dare he call Hanagushi a jerk, he was the one who needed a new attitude. She realized that as she was thinking she had turned her back to him and was staring at the tree tops. She turned around quickly and jumped in surprise as Inu Yasha was inches from her, waiting for his answer. He was so close, she felt his warm breath on her lips. When she didn't answer he fell to his knees and hugged her waist.

"Tell me Kagome," he begged burying his face into her stomach.

"Inu Yasha, you're so pitiful," she didn't care if he was holding her. But then something sparked in her. She realized that this was the hanyou she loved so much. When he wasn't a jerk, when he wasn't ignoring her, that was when she was so deeply in love with him. Slowly she slid to her knees too, entwining her fingers in his, and staring at his lovely amber eyes. She stared at him for awhile, as though reading his soul. But she still felt that flame of interest for Hanagushi. Something was tearing her apart, one half of her was saying "Jump in his arms! He loves you and you love him!" the other half was saying, "Go for Hanagushi, he's more interesting, and not a jerk. Isn't it fun to live life on the edge?". But as she stared into his begging hues, she couldn't put him down.

"No, Inu Yasha, I don't like him," she lied. She breathed in softly from her lips. 

"I hope not," Inu Yasha stared at her and leaned forward, pressing his soft lips to hers. They kissed for awhile, and finally Kagome pulled away. If she led him on, wasn't she as equally a jerk as he? But was she leading him on if she loved him? Yes, if she did like Hanagushi too. 

"I have to go shopping," she smiled. Inu Yasha helped her to her feet.

"I'll come," as they walked up the hill back towards the dirt road, Inu Yasha wrapped his strong arm around her waist, holding her securely to his side. She smiled and leaned her head against his arm. 'I love him,' she thought romantically. 

(But Fear not! The end is not nearly close, my friends, there will be more!)

Evening crept over the valley. Kagome smiled.

"Inu Yasha, would you like to go into town with me? I have things I'd like to buy!"

"Umm...Stuff you didn't buy this morning?" 

"Yes, that's right," she smiled.

"Oh. Ok." he said plainly. Miroku and Sango stared at them wildly. Why were they getting along? Something was definitely out of order here.

"Ok. Well I guess Miroku and I will go and.." Sango searched for something, "start a fire outside."

"Oh yeah, I want to start a fire with her," Miroku whispered to Inu Yasha, who in return punched his nose.

"Be quiet monk, I don't want to hear that!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"What did he say," Sango clutched her boomerang.

"Sango, you know it was something bad," Kagome chuckled, "Just beat him up!"

"Thanks for your support Kagome!" he began running from the hut, but of course Sango hit him with the large weapon.

"Well come on Inu Yasha," Kagome smiled, as she began out of the tent.

"Coming," he replied as he followed her. They walked in the evening warmth, silently, until Kagome spoke.

"How's your arm?" she wondered.

"It hurts," he felt like getting her attention. Just as he expected, Kagome strode over and held onto his weak arm. She laid her head on it and closed her eyes as they strode into town. 'This doesn't feel like just an act, it feels true!' she smiled, 'I'm not leading him on, I love him!' Finally, as they night grew dark, the town was still bright. People still ran around shopping, surprisingly. 

"It's funny, the town is so small yet, they still manage to stay out all night," Kagome said in a surprised tone.

"Weird, like you," he teased lovingly. When he carried a sweet tone like that, Kagome didn't mind that he was teasing her.

"I saw really cute shop down here," she starting skipping ahead, but Inu Yasha kept a close watch on her As she ran down a deserted alley she turned around and realized Inu Yasha wasn't behind her. "Inu Ya-" she began, but then she saw Hanagushi turn down an little street next to the store. She followed him curiously. 

"Why are you following me," he turned and glanced back at her a little.

"Why are you walking away?" she wondered.

"It's none of your business," he said mysteriously. He heard Kagome's pacing get stronger, and finally she ran and caught up with him.

"Please talk to me," it seemed that Hanagushi stood out, since he was radiant in the alleyway, like an angel. His white ear twitched, and his white tail, with the gray tip, flicked back and forth.

"What do you want to know?" he kept walking straight. The stones beneath slowly began to get covered in dirt, as they emerged into the forest.

"I wanted to know if I could listen to you play again?" she smiled. Hanagushi felt warm at that moment 'What is she doing, what is she? A Sorceress, I feel warm inside, faint almost...'. 

"Kagome?!" Inu Yasha yelled into the crowd, he was still caught in the square.. Every so often he'd see an ebony haired girl flutter by, and he pull her aside, seeing if it was her. 'Where did she go?!' he thought frantically. Fear ate away at him, 'Maybe she went home'. He turned around and ran speedily back to the hut.

"What is this?" Hanagushi stared questioningly at his hands.

"Hanagushi, I like you a lot," she touched his chin and turned his gaze to hers. He stared at her fearfully.

"Why do I feel this?" he said fearfully. 

"What? You don't know what love is?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Love..." Hanagushi frowned, "Is for the weak." He turned quickly and angrily back towards the forest. 

"Please don't go," Kagome once again caught up with him.

"It's pointless to talk about mindless emotion," he was red in the face now. Kagome could not tell if it was a blush or anger. Maybe it was both.

"You're so...mysterious," Kagome said softly, "Why don't you talk to me". 

Hanagushi turned to her, his face less then a half an inch from hers.

"Because every time I look into your eyes," he yelled, and then softened up, "I lose control of my emotions."

(Hmm...Hanagushi looks like Chihiro from spirited away. Except, he is much older, and has silver hair instead of black hair. Oh Yeah! And he had those cute little white ears ^___^ )


	5. Love and Anger 5

****

Chapter 5 (Love and Anger)

Kagome and Hanagushi were a few feet apart now, staring at each other. Hanagushi wore a determined gaze, as Kagome wore a shocked one. 

"What?" she wondered.

"I've known who you were ever since Inu Yasha told me about you, and I saw you the first time a couple nights ago," he said easily.

"I'm..." she frowned, "Inu Yasha told me you two have fought ever since you guys were young," she crossed her arms.

"No, we talked a long time ago, he told me about you, and he said if I ever came near you he'd kill me," Hanagushi frowned, "It wasn't a conversation, but a threat, and then I met you and never wanted to leave you!"

"This is crazy," Kagome scoffed. She began walking away, but Hanagushi grabbed her wrist.

"But is it?" he began, "Why does he have to keep you to himself? I know how much you hate him at times."

"Please stop Hanagushi, if Inu Yasha saw us, he'd kill you," she said sadly. Now she found out that he liked her, her hear was dancing her chest, all Kagome wanted to do now was sing. 

"Why do you worry, I have perfected my Estoneah and I can now fight him with equal strength," he grinned. Kagome smiled back, but she didn't want either of them to hurt themselves. "Come with me," he grabbed her hand. He was running so fast now that his and Kagome's body's were parallel to the ground, seemingly flying. Finally he stopped quickly, Kagome's vision was blurred. When she regained focus she stood in awe. They were atop a cliff that stared down at the city.

"Inu Yasha is on your territory I'm guessing," she leaned her feet over the edge.

"Yes." he said blankly, "But unlike him, I have nothing to protect here. So I don't mind.". He turned to Kagome and smiled. 

They stared at each other for a couple seconds, and Kagome felt as though she was on a permanent high. She never wanted to be out of Hanagushi's reach again, even though that was clearly impossible. 

~*~

"She's gone!" Inu Yasha screamed at Sango and Miroku, who stared at him out of utter bewilderment. 

"How did you lose her?" Sango frowned.

"She just disappeared into the crowd!" Inu Yasha yelped frantically.

"Come on, let's go," Miroku stood up. 

As the three walked, Miroku turned to Inu Yasha.

"You seem very disappointed," Miroku smiled.

"Wouldn't you be?" Inu Yasha snarled.

"But you seem more disappointed then ever, perhaps because of a certain fear of Hanagushi?" Miroku stared ahead.

"What? How do you know about that cat?" Inu Yasha frowned.

"Well Kagome told Sango earlier this evening about him, and then Sango told me," Miroku said weakly.

"Sango what did she say," he ignored the monk and grabbed Sango's shoulders.

"I can't tell you Inu Yasha," she said calmly.

"Tell me damn it!" he shook her vigorously.

"NO!" she punched his jaw and sent him flying.

"Why are women like that?" Inu Yasha twitched on the ground.

~*~

Kagome stared deeply into Hanagushi's beautiful, silver hues. Her shoulder pressed softly against his upper arm, he was much taller and stronger then she (like Inu Yasha!). Just as they were about to kiss;

"Kagome!" she heard Inu Yasha yelping from afar. She sighed.

"I guess I better go," she stood up, but as she did she tripped, and slid off the side of the cliff. Her shriek could have been heard from a thousand miles away. Hanagushi clasped onto her wrist, clenching onto her. Quickly he swung her over the ledge, and toppled over, landing on top of Kagome. They stared at each other, and felt Hanagushi's lips touch hers so lightly, it was nothing, but he couldn't kiss her fully since Inu Yasha emerged from the brush.

"Get off her you disgusting cat!" Inu Yasha unsheathed his Tetusaiga. 

"Goodbye," Hanagushi pulled himself off of Kagome and stood up. "Fine then, _Inu Yasha_, I am off!".

Sango stared at Hanagushi, he was so extremely handsome. Now she understood why her best friend snuck out every night. He was much more clean cut and proper then Inu Yasha as well.

"What were you doing to her? We heard her scream all the way back by the village," he pointed the Tetusaiga at Hanagushi.

"He saved my life!" Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha.

"By what? Sticking his tongue down your throat?" Inu Yasha said coldly.

"No! I tripped and I fell off the cliff, but luckily Hanagushi saw me and grabbed me, he just accidentally landed on top of me!" she explained ecstatically. 

"Yes well that-" he looked around and Hanagushi was gone. Nobody had noticed where he was, since they had all been listening to Kagome.

"Coward," Miroku frowned.

"You don't know him!" Kagome snapped, as she glared evilly at Miroku.

"Neither do you," Inu Yasha put the Tetusaiga away.

"What do you mean?" she frowned at Inu Yasha. Sango was speechless. 

"You don't know him," Inu Yasha repeated.

"And you do?" Kagome and Inu Yasha stared at each other, neither angrily, nor happily. 

"Let's go," Sango pulled Kagome down the dirt path back to the hut. Miroku motioned for Inu Yasha to follow. 

"Wench," Inu Yasha muttered and followed. He quickly turned back to the forest, and whispered "Hanagushi, you better watch yourself!".

~*~

"Hanagushi, you better watch yourself!" rung in Hanagushi's ears. Being a cat he had great senses at well. 

'Why can't he just cool off?' Hanagushi sat in a large willow tree, staring out at the small village. The wind blew a few strands of his shiny hair in front of his kind, and soft face.

~*~

"Inu Yasha! What is your problem?!" Kagome shrieked. Sango and Miroku had retreated to the outdoors, hoping that they would shield their ears from any of the conversation. Inu Yasha's ears twitched.

"Stop yelling will you?" he winced.

"No. I'm tired of you being so God Damn rude!" she frowned.

"What happened to you not liking him?!" Inu Yasha glared.

Kagome was speechless, "Maybe I like him because he isn't as difficult to like!"

Inu Yasha sat cross legged and crossed his arms across his chest. He frowned at her, and turned away. Kagome could see the pain she was causing him in her eyes. Slowly she walked over to him, and kneeled down, blocking whatever he was glancing at. She placed her hands on his cheeks and made him stare at her. 

"Why can't you just stop being so mean?" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"I can't stop, because-" he frowned, "I'm jealous. I don't want to lose you, and if I show that that is my weakness, more demons will come after you." 

They stared at each other for awhile. Finally, Kagome sat down next to him, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She pressed her soft lips against his cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What?" he said raising his eyebrow. 'Why does she keep playing with my emotions?' he cooled off. It felt so right, so good, to hold her in his arms. He pulled her into his lap, almost like a baby. Kagome buried her face into his stomach. She curled herself up into a ball in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. 

When no shrills were heard from inside the hut, Miroku and Sango found it safe to come in. They were in shock to see Kagome and Inu Yasha sleeping in this position, but didn't want to annoy Inu Yasha at the moment. So they went and crawled into their beds and fell asleep. 

~*~

A mystical tune played from outside the hut. 'If I can't have her neither will he!'. Sango woke in her sleep. Apparently she was the only one who could hear the sweet melody. But it was nothing like Kagome described it. Sango walked out into the open and down the path. Slowly she remembered what Kagome told her, 'Walk between to trees that the branches cross, causing a passageway in the shape of a heart, you will see a clearing, that's where the music lives.'.

Once again she laid eyes on Hanagushi. He was playing a vigorous tone, somewhat evil sounding. 

Sango's eyes turned white. She herself lose control of herself. She felt her body go numb, and she couldn't remember a thing. It was like she was being birthed again, a new person. 

"Get the Tetusaiga!" Hanagushi commanded cruelly. He was so furious now. He had never known love, and he was addicted to it. As it disappeared from his life, he felt like killing Inu Yasha. Killing him with his own blade.

Sango bowed and ran off. 'Good Child she is,' he smiled to himself. 

~*~

Sango stared down at Inu Yasha and Kagome. Slowly, painfully, and unwillingly, she reached towards the 1/2 demon and unsheathed his blade. She did it with such stealth, the breaths of the others could still be heard. Slowly, she crept out of the hut. Inu Yasha's ear flicked. He opened one eye and watched as Sango ran with his blade. 'The hell is she doing?' he wondered. But instead of scaring her, he dropped Kagome softly out of his lap and followed Sango silently.

"Here you go," She knelt down and raised the blade over her head.

"What's going on here?" Inu Yasha cried out.

"You are now going to feel pain and suffering in the most unimaginable form ever, _my friend_," Hanagushi cackled.

(OMG! No! What's going to happen next?!)


	6. Love and Anger 6

****

Chapter 6 (Love and Anger)

Inu Yasha and Hanagushi seemed to be having a staring contest. Hanagushi put the Dansai in his small bag, Sango coming out of her hex.

"Where am I?" she clutched her head. She glanced at the superhero like figure of Hanagushi, who clutched the Tetusaiga. "No..." she said in horror.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair now Hanagushi, you have three weapons, and I have...none?" Inu Yasha wondered evilly.

"No, on the contrary, I don't consider the Tetusaiga a weapon, but a toy-" he smirked. With that comment Inu Yasha lunged at him, but he was stopped mid-leap.

"Stop Inu Yasha!" Kagome clutched his waist and pulled him onto the ground. "Stop it both of you! You're pitiful!" 

"Kagome..." Hanagushi whispered lovingly. He was in a trance, sort of. The Tetusaiga slipped from his grip. Sango lunged at it and handed it to Inu Yasha, who clutched his arm. He sheathed it and then stared at Kagome. Hanagushi who had been floating more then ten feet off the ground, slowly descended as Kagome approached him. Finally she stopped right in front of him.

"What the hell-" Inu Yasha's eyes widened. Sango held him back as he nearly attacked Hanagushi. 

"Why are you doing this," Kagome stared sadly, and lovingly, into his eyes. She combed his soft hair with her fingers, as their bodies pressed to each others. Hanagushi stared pitifully at her, he seemed weak, and sad. 

"I can't stop thinking about you, it's driving me nuts. I don't want you to go with- HIM!" he said glaring over her shoulder at Inu Yasha. Kagome stared at his lips as he talked. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. 

"I know, but I- Hanagushi, please, it's killing me too," Kagome whispered. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to jump into his arms. But not in front of Inu Yasha, not in front of anyone. "He has my heart, and so do you!"

Inu Yasha with his awesome hearing heard every word. His throat became dry and he felt like he was choking on his Adams Apple. 'Kagome why?' he thought.

"I can't let you go with him, not without a fight," he frowned, but said sweetly to her.

"But if he kills you, it will be worth nothing," she pressed her head to his chest. She heard his fast heart beat.

"I'll die with pride," Hanagushi pulled her aside and sat her down. 

"I-" she was speechless. He would die for her. She saw many of Inu Yasha's traits in him. They looked different, that was it. And Hanagushi was more of a gentleman. 

"Winner gets Kagome," Inu Yasha agreed to the terms.

Hanagushi pressed the Estoneah blade against the Tetusaiga. One move and he'd be off. Inu Yasha glared and it started. Swift movement was all it was. Their blurred figures seem to hover all over the clearing. A couple of times Inu Yasha nearly fell off the ledge of the valley to his death. But Hanagushi kindly took a step back and smiled kindly. A Fair battle is all he wanted. 

Anger swelled in Inu Yasha, he couldn't hit him, and Hanagushi could not hit Inu Yasha. Finally Hanagushi had his blade to Inu Yasha's neck. Inu Yasha closed his eyes. His once best friend would kill him, and he was ready. But Hanagushi stepped away and once again the battle raged. Inu Yasha was bright red with anger, his knuckles were white from clenching onto the Tetusaiga. Hanagushi seemed to be barely out of breath, going easily. 

Finally, Inu Yasha sensed the weakness in Hanagushi's eyes. Slowly he could see that Hanagushi was growing tired. With one final hit, Inu Yasha knocked the Estoneah from Hanagushi's hand and it went soaring, digging deep into the ground nearly 15 feet away. With the blow, Hanagushi fell over onto his back and stared up at Inu Yasha. They once again stared at each other. Inu Yasha was sweating with anger, and panting greatly. On the other hand Hanagushi was barely sweating a drop, and he breathed freely. 

"Kill me now, I am useless," Hanagushi stared brightly up at Inu Yasha. 

"I-" he wanted so badly to pressed his blade through Hanagushi's Adams Apple. But such gore was useless, he had one. "No." 

Kagome felt herself swell up with pride at that moment. She saw the tenderness and dignity that Inu Yasha had upon himself. Never again would she doubt her love for him. But this did not mean she did not love Hanagushi. But she had been through so much more with Inu Yasha. She felt a pang of guilt when she realized all the jealousy she had placed upon Inu Yasha. She felt like running off the cliff. She stared at Inu Yasha, begging he would not harm Hanagushi, since se would feel hatred towards him if he hurt someone who was unarmed. 

"She loves you more," Hanagushi had once again felt Kagome's feelings, "But she doesn't want to see me die."

Inu Yasha pulled the Tetusaiga away and sheathed it. "I know," he said coldly.

"Inu Yasha," Hanagushi jumped to his feet, "I leave you this territory and Kagome. I will retreat to the mountains and train harder. One Day I will take Kagome, and she will be happy." With this the Estoneah reappeared in Hanagushi's hand. The Catall stared at Kagome, bowed his head, and instantaneously disappeared. 

"Oh Inu Yasha!" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, swinging off of him. She pressed her lips to his. Inu Yasha wanted so badly to pull away. But he looked around and Sango was gone. They had their privacy. He walked her over to the water and saw down, washing his hands. "You were so gallant." She stared dreamily at the sky. Inu Yasha hoisted her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. 

Kagome was confused for a moment as she felt him kiss her neck. He seemed so fierce, but deep down he was a small child who just wanted love. She wrapped her arms around his head and pressed her lips to his forehead. He smiled and kissed her deeply. 

That warmth that he felt whenever he smelled her scent, whenever he saw her smiled, whenever she was near, returned. That happiness, joy, pride swelled up in him. He wouldn't hide his emotions for her anymore. 

"Kagome I love you," he came out with it.

"I- she smiled and kissed him. Her lips were very close to his. She stared into his amber eyes, as her forehead pressed to his, "- love you so much."

She pulled herself next to him, and laid down staring at the sky. Inu Yasha laid down next her. She smiled, "I've never seen such a perfect view of the galaxy. Usually back home it is so lit up you can't see the stars. I wish I could stay here forever, with you!"

"Then don't go-" he started, "Don't go home!"

She turned to him, "I couldn't do that! That would be absurd!" 

"No it wouldn't, we could be together all the time, without worry," he pulled her on top of him, and she sat on top of his stomach. She stared down at him thoughtfully.

"I have to finish school, maybe we could consider this in a couple years," she said softly.

"I can't wait that long, by the time you're done, Hanagushi will have tripled in power, and I one out of luck, might I add," he pleaded.

"Don't worry, you own my heart," she leaned down and kissed him. She laid down on top of him as she did, and never wanted to leave his grasp. 

(Hey! This ain't over till the...fat lady...no...the hanyou puppies are born, if you catch my drift! Anyways, I'm not done, Hanagushi will get his revenge! MWAHAHA!! *cough* *cough* *choke*) 


	7. Love and Anger 7

****

Chapter 7 (Love and Anger)

Inu Yasha's wounds had healed, mentally and physically. He was sure Kagome loved him, and she would be his forever. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't true. Hanagushi would plan a revolt on him, and probably take Kagome away.

"Huh?" Kagome turned towards the valley, they had left the crevassed city, and were heading into a forest in the land above. But as she left she heard the sweet melody of Hanagushi's Dansai. She felt like running back, running back and finding him. But it was too late, the sweet boy she had wanted to so badly to touch, to hold, was gone. He had, into the Mountains of Ryusha, and would be back one day. When that day came, she would rejoice, she knew she would. But for now, Kagome was devoted to Inu Yasha, perhaps if she stayed with him long enough, she would forget about Hanagushi. 

But then she realized something. Hanagushi was one of Naraku's followers. She understood it now. She had once heard Naraku talk about giving his, dead friends, son a weapon of music that could spread death upon the continent. He said that his friend was dead, because his Catall clan had banished him after he had fallen for a human maiden. The son, promised to follow Naraku, to help him with his evil doing. Even if it meant, leaving his friends behind. That was why Inu Yasha hated him, because Hanagushi had turned to evil's side. That was why he wanted Kagome, it was so that he could get the Tetusaiga for Naraku. Naraku must have possessed Hanagushi like he possessed Naraku, with a jewel shard. 

Kagome, who was in shock, turn to Inu Yasha, "I understand now."

Sango and Miroku were ahead of them, silently staring at the road. Inu Yasha turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" he raised his brow, a what-the-hell-do-you-mean tone was hanging on his every word.

"Hanagushi joined Naraku, that's why you hate him," Inu Yasha frowned at her, "And he was your childhood friend, and he recently turned to the evil side. You just tried to make it sound like you guys were never friends. But, you've kept in touch with him all your life!"

"Don't talk about that moron!" Inu Yasha placed his hands behind his head as they walked. He frowned and turned away from Kagome. She wrapped her arm around his waist, knowing she was right. 

She saw the gorge slowly become smaller and smaller behind her, and finally, the forest had drowned out any vision of the city. The woods were surprisingly cold for noon. Kagome buried herself in Inu Yasha's arm, hoping to find some warmth from the half demons body.

"Ah!" Sango cried out in pain, a demon had swung out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground. Miroku out of instinct, beat the demon senseless with his staff. Inu Yasha forced Kagome out of the demons way and unsheathed the Tetusaiga. 

"Sango.." Kagome pulled the girl into her lap and clenched her, trying to get her to wake up. 

The demon was fairly large. It had two monstrous heads, polluted with craters, and it's eyes were blood stricken. It's arms bulged with muscle, as did it's legs. It had a very wide torso, and a thick neck. With one swipe of the Tetusaiga, the monster was terminated.

"She'll be fine, she needs a little rest," Miroku said coolly.

"No! We're not stopping until we have good distance between us and tha- the entrance of the forest!" Inu Yasha growled. Miroku understood.

"Fine then," he pulled Sango onto his shoulder, and they treaded off into the dark of the forest. Kagome eyed Inu Yasha, who was frowning the whole way out of the forest. When he would hear the slight ruffle of a leaf, he would grab Kagome by the waist and pull him close, looking out. 

"Inu Yasha, stop worrying, you're acting silly," she whispered softly in his ear. 

"What if something hits you?" he whispered back harshly. He looked down at her, she was smirking.

"You don't think I can protect myself," she wondered.

"No- I didn't, I mean...no, of course not," Inu Yasha smiled and kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. They had decided not to make it a public relationship, just they would know. So as she was in his arms, she launched herself away as Miroku turned around.

"She's getting heavy, please, can we stop here? Evening will be here soon, and we will need to find safe sleeping grounds!" Miroku explained.

"Please Inu Yasha, I'm getting TIRED!" Kagome pleaded.

"Okay, Okay, since the wench is tired," said Inu Yasha, as Miroku laid Sango down, Kagome gave a shy grin to Inu Yasha who winked back. 

Night fell quickly as the four settled in. Sango seemed to be in pain as she slept.

"Poor Sango," Kagome pouted, "I hope she wakes up soon!" 

"I'm going to go scout out the area, if I'm not back in one hour, maybe you should start panicking," Miroku stood up.

"I'll go," Inu Yasha stood up.

"No, you stay here, you'll be able to protect Lady Sango and Lady Kagome better then I," Miroku objected.

"Ok," Inu Yasha nodded, "Call if you break a nail monk!"

"Ok," Miroku rolled his eyes and ran off into the darkness of the woods. Inu Yasha sat cross legged by the fire. When he couldn't here Miroku's foot steps any longer he grabbed Kagome by the waist.

"WHAT?" Kagome fought back as Inu Yasha played. He grinned and pulled her into his lap. 

Kagome giggled and rested her head on his chest. Inu Yasha leaned back against a tree and wrapped his arms around Kagome, knowing she was his.

"You're such a mutt," Kagome teased.

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha said with sad eyes.

"I'm just kidding you know!" Kagome smiled. She reached back and scratched his ears. Inu Yasha's foot started tapping unwillingly against the ground. "I didn't know that happened when you were scratched behind the ears!" 

"Me neither," he shrugged. Kagome sat in his lap, facing him now, scratching his ear furiously. "Quit it!" Inu Yasha growled as he purred viciously.

"No!" she teased as she scratched him.

"Stop!" he closed his eyes tight, and tried to forget she was scratching it, but it didn't work. His foot banged against the ground, and Kagome was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. She didn't stop though, this time she took both his ears, caressing them wildly. Inu Yasha finally pounced on top of her, and stared down into her dark eyes. "Stop it," he whispered.

"No!" she mumbled back, as she reached up gently and scratched his ear. She felt his leg quivering against hers, knowing he was trying to stop himself.

"Please?" he said. Kagome raised both her eyebrows in shock, since when was he so polite? 

"No," she whispered back. Inu Yasha's face was so close to hers now. She closed her eyes a little, and Inu Yasha leaned down, kissing her passionately. But as she felt his weight on top of her, she remembered Hanagushi. She remembered how Inu Yasha thought he was trying to rape Kagome, as he heard her shriek. They were in this exact same position. 

"Inu Yasha, I can't," Kagome pulled away.

"Why not?" he whimpered.

"I can't stop thinking of Hanagushi when we kiss," she felt like pelting stones at herself. Inu Yasha's eyes were sad now, she could see the rage building up in him.

"Fine," he jumped angrily off of her and darted off into the woods.

"Damn it," she buried her face in her palms and cried softly.

"What was that about," Sango had been watching the whole thing.

"Sango?!" Kagome said in surprise. 

"Yeah, I saw it all," Sango grinned.

"I can't kiss him," Kagome frowned. 

  
"Why not?" Sango raised her brow.

"I can't stop thinking of Hanagushi where we kiss," Kagome pounded her fist on the ground.

"Just think about Hanagushi as an ex-boyfriend, then you shouldn't worry," Sango smiled.

"Ex-Boyfriend," Kagome thought about it and nodded. Miroku came back and sat down, close to Sango. She stared at him with disgust, even though it was obvious she enjoyed his presence.

"I'm going to go find Inu Yasha," Kagome stood up finally. 

"Ok, these grounds seem safe, take your bow in case," Miroku commanded.

"Good thinking," Kagome hoisted her bow and arrows over her shoulder and ran off after Inu Yasha. 'He could be miles away' she thought. But she saw his foot prints in the mud and followed them carefully. She seem to be getting very far in the woods now, she could barely see her hands in front of her. She crept on the ground, to make sure she could see his footprints. But she couldn't, see or feel anything. Kagome's heart pounded against her rib cage, was she lost?


	8. Love and Anger 8

****

Chapter 8 (Love and Anger)

Kagome wanted to yell out Inu Yasha's name, but feared that she would be heard by demons. She huddled up against a tree and wrapped her arms around her knees.

~*~

"Where did she go monk?" Inu Yasha was furious at Miroku, for letting her go after him. 

"She went into the woods, through there," he pointed at a small opening between two trees, "And was searching for you!" 

"That is what happened," Sango said calmly.

"Argh!" Inu Yasha ran between the two trees. He could see his foot prints, and could see Kagome's as well. He ran until they seemed to stop and as his foot prints turned right, hers kept going straight. Bizarre enough, he still couldn't smell her scent, she must be very deep in the woods. Inu Yasha sprinted after her foot prints, finally grabbing hold onto a tree branch and jumped from limb to limb. Her scent grew stronger and stronger, until he found her. He stared down at her and watched her for a couple of minutes. She was curled up in a little ball against the tree. He could see her, and she seemed to be okay. But fear crept through his mind.

Finally, he fluttered silently to the ground and kneeled next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair. Kagome's head flew up and jumped to her feet. Instantaneously, she pulled out a bow and aimed it inched from Inu Yasha's forehead.

"Inu Yasha?" she put away her bow and arrow. Realizing it was him, she pounced on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she fell on top of him. "I felt so bad," she frowned as she stared down at him, "I felt guilty, I was so selfish!".

"No you weren't, I forced myself on you," Inu Yasha said softly.

"No you didn't! I just didn't want to love you because, I thought I would be unfaithful," she frowned at herself.

"Don't worry," Inu Yasha smiled as he touched her face, "You couldn't be any more faithful then you already are!" He caressed her cheek with his hand. 

"Inu Yasha," She whispered in the dark. She leaned down and kissed him, and pulled away to take a breath, "I don't want to be anybody else's but yours!". She looked down at him, his eyes were red and his cheeks were sticky. "Were you crying?" she wondered.

"Of course not, I don't have a reason to cry," he frowned and turned away. 

"You were, weren't you?" Kagome said softly.

"NO!" he snapped. He had turned away and closed his eyes, his brows still quivering with anger. When Kagome fell silent he turned to her and looked up. A tear slid down her pale cheek. "No, don't cry," he reached up and wiped away her tear.

"Why can't you just be honest with me, if I'm the only one who knows!" more tears splashed down her soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he leaned up and kissed her tears away, "I'll stop." He pulled her down completely on top of him. Her tears stopped and her eyes became their regular color again. She laid flat on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

"Inu Yasha," she whispered. He stroked her hair softly and stared down at her.

"What?" he mumbled blankly. 

"Let's not go back, let's stay here forever," she said as she clutched his red kimono.

"We have to go back, we have to tell Miroku and Sango, we can't let them worry," he said.

"Please," She pleaded. 

"We can't, you know that," he turned away her proposal, even though he wanted to so badly. Just run away with her, find all the jewel shards and have themselves. 

Kagome rolled off of him and crawled up, so that she was shoulder to shoulder with him. Inu Yasha rolled on top of her, and supported himself with his hands. He smiled and leaned down. Kagome, though, taking action first, leaned up and kissed him. Her lips spread apart and she felt his tongue in her mouth. She pulled away, this being the first she French kissed somebody. 

Inu Yasha curled his lips, thoughtfully to the side. He stared down at Kagome and nodded.

"What?" Kagome wondered.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Inu Yasha smiled and kissed her quickly, standing up. They walked back silently, hand in hand finally getting back to the camp. 

"Finally," Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku and she were still up conversing. But when Inu Yasha and Kagome sat down on opposite sides of the campfire, their small talk stopped. 

Night had crept over them and it was well past ten. Kagome yawned and fell asleep. When Miroku and Sango finally rolled over into slumber, Inu Yasha stood up. 

He ran into the woods and didn't come back.

~*~

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome called. It was around three in the morning now. Miroku and Sango slept easily, but Kagome had awaken up like she had every night. She couldn't fall asleep, that music Hanagushi used to play, echoed in her mind. It haunted her now. Instead of it being a sweet melodious tone, it was now a horror infliction. The sky had turned a soft color gray, and it wasn't as dark anymore. A storm was coming. 

Inu Yasha sat close by thinking, 'Why do I see Hanagushi every time we kiss, she feels him too! He's interfering, and I don't know how! Once we return to Kaede I'll ask if she knows anything. Until then, I can't get near Kagome! Or until...I kill Hanagushi!'

~*~

"So you believe that in Kagome's eyes, is the soul of Hanagushi," she was making medicine.

"Something like that," Inu Yasha sat back.

"Well, maybe you didn't know. Hanagushi has the ability to control minds, he does it by transferring so little power into his adversary. Then he can control them however he wants. Meanwhile, reading their soul like a book," Kaede glanced up at Inu Yasha.

"How did he gain such powers?" Inu Yasha said as his jaw dropped.

"Training," Kaede said simply.

Inu Yasha scolded himself for not training with the Tetusaiga, maybe he could reach it's highest level if he had trained.

"For all you know, he could be in Kagome's head right now, or your head!" Kaede raised a brow.

"What?" Inu Yasha opened an eye and looked at Kaede. 

"You heard me," Kaede kept working.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha was already outside when Kaede looked up at him again.

Kagome was lounged outside, a fire burnt brightly. Sango. Miroku and her talked gleefully. 

"What?" she said between chokes of laughter.

"Are you ok?" Inu Yasha kneeled in front of her and stared anywhere but in her eyes.

"I'm fine!" she said with a confused look. He placed his hand on her cheek and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look into her lovely hues, into want to see what he thought he would. "What's wrong Inu Yasha?" Kagome looked at him as though she were trying to decipher him.

"If you ever hear him in your head, tell somebody," Inu Yasha stood up and looked around, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Inu Yasha," she started but he had already walked away.

"What's up with him?" Sango raised her eyebrow.

"He's just worried about Kagome, or maybe he's still jealous," Miroku smiled.

(AAAAAAH! I don't know what to do next!!! Wait I know! MWAHAHA! )


	9. Love and Anger 9

****

Chapter 9 (Love and Anger)

"Total Chaos would just make it more entertaining, master?" a small green, orb like creature wobbled over to Hanagushi. Hanagushi wasn't as clean cut as he was before. His clothes were a gray color, and his hair was getting dirty too. His face seemed as though he had been punched over and over, and then slapped in the mud. He was unkempt and sad.

"I don't need everybody to suffer, just Inu Yasha. As long as Kagome is mine, and Inu Yasha doesn't interfere," Hanagushi stared into a glass ball. He placed it in a metal, arm like sculpture, and it turned a deep purple color. Thin, white clouds swirled in it. He stared painfully in it, Kagome slept and Inu Yasha sat cross legged a couple feet away. 'I know what you fear, Inu Yasha. If you doubt it, you will be surprised-' he watched Inu Yasha's eyelids sink, until he was asleep. Kagome's eyes flickered open. 'Kagome- I feel the aura of love that glows for Inu Yasha. But I feel your love for me too. You think it is gone, but every night you dream of me, and not that mutt. If you love me you will stand up-". Kagome stood to her feet, but it didn't seem like she wanted too. It seemed obligatory. 'Please Kagome, please...don't make me. Stay standing.' at that instant Kagome fell back to her feet, and into a deep slumber. Hanagushi closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the sphere. His bottom lip quivered and a single tear slipped down his chin and fell into his lap. When he opened his eyes, his normally beautiful silver hues were now flaming red. They were swollen with depression. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered as he stared at her. He whispered eerie words, and Kagome stood up as though in a trance. When she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. 

~*~

It was as though Kagome has been hit with a baseball bat. She woke up in a gray, humid cavern, in the middle of a small 7 ft by 7 ft cage. It was barely 6 feet tall, but Kagome wanted more room.

"What's going on?" she said with a fearful tone. 

"Lord Hanagushi requested you get a larger cage then the others," the small, plump figure carried over a large platter of food for Kagome. He slipped it through a small crack on the bottom of the bars. She stared at the food.

"Hanagushi?" she whispered.

"Yes the Lord brought you to safety," the small creature smiled.

"Safe from what?" she glared at the monster.

"He saw a girl, I believe he said Kikiyo, on the edge of killing you. Inu Yasha stood with her, and didn't stop her, at that moment, master came down and warped you here!" the creature said with a broad grin.

"No. Not Inu Yasha," with the thought of Kikiyo persuading Inu Yasha, the words hit Kagome like a blade. Inu Yasha chose Kikiyo over Kagome. The thought pierced Kagome so hard, that she couldn't breathe. 

"Please eat Miss Kagome," the small demon pleaded.

"I-" she didn't want too, but it was food from Hanagushi so she ate a piece of some wild fruit. "Why am I locked up?".

"If we let you wander, you may get lost, or return to that foul dog Inu Yasha, we can't allow that."

"Oh. Ok, will I see Hanagushi?" she wondered, she didn't seem to care much.

"I will inform him you wish too, and perhaps."

"Thanks." 

~*~

"She wanted to know if she could see you," the monster smiled to his master.

"Next time you feed her, Corsans, tell her I will visit her shortly," Hanagushi watched Inu Yasha. 

"Yes master," Corsans smiled vaguely. 

~*~

Inu Yasha's heart sped up quickly, how had he fallen asleep. He had promised himself not to take his eyes off her.

"Ok, well maybe we should-" Sango stopped, "Footprints!" She pointed to the ground where Kagome's footprints were in the brown dust.

"Let's go!" Miroku smiled. 

"No, you stay here, it's not your fight," Inu Yasha intercepted. Miroku and Sango stared but Miroku nodded. Understanding, Sango did too.

Inu Yasha rose dust as he sped down the dirt road. But Kagome's footprints stopped in the middle fo nowhere. When he looked up he saw a low hanging cliff above him. he was at the foot of the mountains. 'She walked far, and I didn't notice!' he smacked himself. 

~*~

"Kagome, I'm sorry to take you away and put you in here," Hanagushi held her hands in his, as he stood in the cage with her. He stared down into her pretty eyes and smiled warmly. Kagome had completely forgotten her theory about Hanagushi and Naraku. 

"Hanagushi, I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad, that Inu Yasha is a back stabber!" Kagome snapped. Hanagushi stared at her reassuringly.

"I would protect you till the day I fell," Hanagushi felt her wrap her arms around him in a bear hug. Kagome pressed her head into his chest and smiled. 

"I'm glad," she closed her eyes. Once again, Hanagushi was clean and sweeping her off her feet. He tipped her head upward with his index finger and pulled her into a romantic kiss. Kagome wanted to melt in his arms. An icy finger crawled down Hanagushi's spine.

"I'll be back, my dear," he disappeared. 

"Inu Yasha," the voice rung the hanyou's, his senses burnt. He entered the cavern slowly, a long corridor that stretched as the eye could see, echoed with Hanagushi's words. Goosebumps rose on Inu Yasha's arms. He never felt such fear. "She has left you, for me. She decided you're useless. You won't even look into her eyes anymore!"

"Liar! I didn't because of you!" Inu Yasha yelled back.

"No, you chose your fate, now she has left you, go home. Or, you can choose to face me again," Hanagushi gave options.

"I'll fight you to my death," Inu Yasha screamed.

"Fine then, but you must find me first!" Hanagushi cackled. Inu Yasha opened his eyes, the cavern had transformed into a long obstacle course. It seemed nearly impossible. 

"Great," Inu Yasha muttered.

~*~

"Make sure she feels as much hatred for him as possible," Hanagushi yelled at Corsans.

"How master?" Corsans bowed.

"Send out hallucinations, make her think Inu Yasha is there..." Hanagushi explained to Corsans. The monster nodded through the lengthy explanation. 

~*~

"Inu Yasha," Kagome yelled out of instinct as he ran into the room.

"Kagome! Finally, I found you!" Inu Yasha smiled.

Kagome forgot her anger at seeing him, she wanted to leave the small cell.

"Kikiyo, you may remember Kagome," Kikiyo wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's neck from behind. She glanced over his shoulder and raised her brow.

"Pitiful," Kikiyo spat, "Inu Yasha give her the shards and let us be off!"

"Ok my love," Inu Yasha slid the necklace through the bars. They landed at Kagome's feet. She stared at them furiously. Kikiyo pulled Inu Yasha into a deep kiss. 

"Get me out of here!" Kagome cried.

"Why?" Inu Yasha and Kikiyo walked out of the room. Kagome turned beet red with anger.

"That son of a BITCH!" she shrieked. Corsans came in moments later, a huge, accomplished grin on his face. But he changed it into a shocked expression when he got close to her cage.

"What is it Miss Kagome?" 

"That Inu Yasha has left me here! He didn't even-" she screamed angrily, and pressed her head against the bars. The conversation she had just had with Inu Yasha rung in her ears. 'Pitiful, Pitiful, Pitiful'.

"Now you understand why we could not let you go! But realize master has requested you come stay in finer living quarters, so please-" he unlocked the cage and bowed as she stepped out. 

When she was free, a feeling or remorse swept over her. 'That couldn't be Inu Yasha. Please God, don't let it be him. Inu Yasha something is right, please come and take me away from here!' she stared blankly at the floor.

"Miss Kagome?" Corsans stared at her with concern. When she shook her head and regained focus through her blurred eyes, Corsans smiled, "Follow me!"

They walked down a long corridor, it seemed to go on for miles, and once the reached they reach the large stone door, it still hadn't ended. Kagome stared, trying to find the end, curiously.

"Kagome!" Hanagushi stood up and walked over to her. They were on a balcony. She stared out into the wild, but it wasn't the forest she had been in before. It was much more majestic. "I really desired to come back and see you, but I had to get rid of some imposters."

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it. 'I hope he killed Kikiyo and Inu Yasha, I hope he slaughtered them!'.

'Why would you want that?' Hanagushi's voice rung in her head.

"Because that jerk doesn't have any pride, he runs to a girl who can't enjoy him, and forgets about the real girls," she spoke softly to Hanagushi, "I never want to go back to Inu Yasha!" 

Hanagushi gave a triumphant smile, "Then stay with me!".

Kagome thought about it for awhile. She wanted to, but something told her it wasn't right. Something told her that Kikiyo never came. Something told her this was a load of-

"I don't know Hanagushi, I really want to, but would it be right?" 

"Yes of course it would be!"

"I feel like this is one big lie, that you're just making this up, so that I can be yours," Kagome frowned. 

'She's getting too smart, Corsans, we must keep moving forth in that plant!' 

"Don't believe that Kagome, please don't," he took a step back and fell into his stone chair, "I would never!"

Kagome ran forward and into his lap, wrapping her small arms around his neck. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I don't want to leave!" She stared into Hanagushi's shocked eyes. Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hanagushi's. He closed his eyes, feeling relief crawl over him. 

"Your room is ready," Hanagushi pulled away, "I will see you soon!". He stood up and swept his long white cloak. Hanagushi disappeared into the hallway. Kagome sat in his chair and soon stood up and followed Corsans. 

~*~

Inu Yasha rolled on the floor to safety. He had dodged yet another spiked wall, that would smash him to bits on the opposing wall. He breathed hard, and looked ahead, and saw a horrific sight. Kagome's dead body laid, limp on the ground. 

"Kagome!" he cried as he ran to her. As he touched her frosty cheeks, a monster leapt from the ground. It was a huge demon, much larger then the one he had battled before he met Hanagushi. 

"Die Dog!" the monster growled as he leapt at him. Anger, fear and angst swelled in Inu Yasha. He plunged his blade in the demons stomach and pulled it up, slicing the demon in half. 'Kagome's not dead, no she's not!' he ran away, 'If she is, I will kill that kitty!' he dodged another terrifying spiked wall, and looked ahead. 

"What the?" the picture of Hanagushi and Kagome's romantic kiss was plastered on all the walls. Inu Yasha's stomach twisted and his eyes burnt. "NO! It's all fake, this is all fake!" he repeated to himself.

~*~

"Corsans, I've been here for two days, and I've grown bored, is there anything to do here?" Kagome whined. 


	10. Love and Anger 10

****

Chapter 10 (Love and Anger)

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried as he battled a demon with the wit of Sesshomaru. Kagome sat with Hanagushi, eating a fantastic meal. She stared across the candle lit table at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Inu Yasha?" 

"What was that dearest?" Hanagushi sliced a piece of salmon and dipped it in warm raspberry jelly. 

"I heard Inu Yasha call me!" 

"No, you must be imagining things," Hanagushi smiles, his eyes lit up by the candles. 

"No! I heard it Hanagushi!" Kagome defended.

"I'll see to it," Hanagushi called Corsans over and they spoke in a harsh whisper. Finally Corsans ran off.

"What is it?" Kagome wondered.

"Nothing, Corsans will see if Inu Yasha is here, I won't allow him to harm you!"

"He didn't sound mean, he sounded, like he was in pain!" Kagome stood up. But her memory of Kikiyo sat her back down, "Good!" 

"Master he has reached the end, now-" Corsans glanced at Kagome and Hanagushi followed Corsans out.

"How weird," Kagome mumbled under her breath. She stood up, and walked into her room. She saw Hanagushi and Corsans. Their backs were to her, so they hadn't seen her come out of dining room. Kagome scaled the wall, they weren't speaking very softly anymore. 

"Master, once she sees him, the anger spell will wear off, she won't be angry, she will completely forget-"

"Corsans, I will kill him, do not fret. Just lock her up in her room and tell her that- Make up some bullshit!" 

It was the first time Kagome had ever seen Hanagushi so frustrated. It was the first time she had heard him say anything profane. She was so shocked by the conversation, something was wrong. Was everything here a lie? Was it all a load of crap? But for some reason, it didn't matter she still swelled up with anger. Kagome felt herself twisting inside, she was so torn between emotions. She was so pissed at Inu Yasha, but she knew it was one big fraud. Depression, fear and hate boiled in her veins. She didn't know what to do, she was cursed. Now she understood though, the whole Kikiyo story was fake. That Inu Yasha and Kikiyo vision was just a hallucination. It was all fake, so that Hanagushi could have Kagome. It was all fake. 

She clenched the cold metal doorknob and threw herself into her bedroom. At that moment Hanagushi walked in coolly.

"Hello my dear," he saw the tears in her eyes, "What is it my love?"

"It's all a lie isn't it?" tears spilled angrily down her cheeks. She was bright red and furious. 

"What is?" Hanagushi said calmly.

"Inu Yasha isn't with Kikiyo, you're just kidnapping me from reality!"

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me Hanagushi, Inu Yasha won, and now I want to leave!"

"I can't let you leave-"

"I'm leaving," she forced him out of her way and opened the door. Hanagushi closed it quickly and forcefully. 

"Please don't go Kagome-" there wasn't any other way out. 

"Please Hanagushi, you're forcing me to love you!"

"But you do!"

"No-"

Hanagushi's face became clammy and pale.

"I'm sorry Hanagushi, I thought I did. But I love Inu Yasha!"

"Kagome-" his face becomes red, not blushing, but furious, "You will never leave again!"

"What?" She says with a shocked face. 

"Kagome, if I can't have you, then you will perish here!"

"Hanagushi!"

"No, he will die as well. Then I will kill myself!"

"Don't die over me!"

"I will!" he runs out of the room. Kagome runs to it, and jiggles the handle, but the door is locked. A wave of pain comes over her arm every time she tries to open the door.

"INU YASHA!" she shrieks. 

~*~

"Huh? What's this?" The room around Inu Yasha suddenly went dark. 

"You are going to die now, mutt!" a sinister voice echoed in the room. 

"Hanagushi?" Inu Yasha wondered in a whisper.

"Yes you stupid bastard!" A black figure appeared in front of Inu Yasha. It opened it's bright white eyes and it's gleaming white, pointed teeth appeared.

"Hanagushi!" Inu Yasha with the Tetusaiga unsheathed. 

"Die!" Hanagushi made a large fuchsia orb come from his palm, which sent Inu Yasha plummeting against the opposing wall.

"Shit!" Inu Yasha said as he clutched his arm which bled furiously.

"You made her hate me!" Hanagushi ran at Inu Yasha, a black orb forcing him into the wall this time, Inu Yasha felt as though he was breaking inside. He stood up.

"I didn't do anything," Inu Yasha panted. He clutched the Tetusaiga and just as he was about to plummet it into Hanagushi's shoulder, Hanagushi grabbed the Estoneah and sliced the Tetusaiga from Inu Yasha's hand. A long slice appeared in Inu Yasha's palm. It was green and bright red. 

"Poison stupid dog," Hanagushi grinned happily. 

"She's already dead, I will avenge her," Inu Yasha growled, "Even if I die."

"Yes," Hanagushi grinned, "She is dead, and you will die. But I won't!" He back flipped, "Give me your best shot Inu Yasha!" 

Inu Yasha ran at Hanagushi, but wasn't fast enough. Hanagushi elbowed Inu Yasha in the neck, and Inu Yasha skid across the ground. As Inu Yasha kneeled to get up, he saw the Tetusaiga's tip pointed in his face. 

"I will kill you with your own blade!" 

~*~

"Corsans could you get me some water?" Kagome said politely.

"Yes Kagome," he swung the door open, as he walked down the hall, Kagome slipped her foot in between the door and the hinge. She slipped out into the cool hallway. Finally she crawled through a doorway. The room was empty except for a arm like structure holding a burgundy ball with gray clouds inside. She glanced into it and saw Inu Yasha looking up at Hanagushi, death gazing at him. 

"No!" She pounced on the ball. A blinding flash a light made her fall silently behind Hanagushi.

"I will kill you with your own blade!" 

"Hanagushi no!" Kagome cried out. Hanagushi turned quickly.

"Kagome! What are you- Fine now you will see him-" he turned around and stared into the tip of the Estoneah. The Tetusaiga faced Inu Yasha.

"Hanagushi, let him go! It's not worth dying over!" 

"No Wench! Let us see you is the better fighter!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"No! It's over Inu Yasha, you'll both die!"

"Then let it be! We will die with pride!" Hanagushi muttered.

"No! I'm tired of you and your bullshit pride!" Kagome finally snarled. Hanagushi turned around, at that instant snapped the Tetusaiga from Hanagushi's hands.

"I?" Hanagushi stared at Inu Yasha and then Kagome. "I give up!" A black omen seemed to evaporate from Hanagushi and he seemed refreshed. "Please pardon my rudeness. Kagome, you have shone me love, and now I will find someone who can take me, someone who is not already in love-" he glanced at Inu Yasha.

"Thank you Hanagushi," Kagome swung her arms around Hanagushi. At that instant he disappeared, leaving a white mist behind.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha had leaned back, blood spurting from a deep wound on his side. Kagome glanced into Inu Yasha's outside, she felt as though cold water was poured over her head, the curse was lifted. But Inu Yasha pried his eyes away from hers, and frowned, as he closed them. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome kneeled next to Inu Yasha and pulled him into her lap. She pressed him against her, hugging him deeply, "I love you, Inu Yasha!" 

~*~

A mingle of voices rung in Inu Yasha's ears.

"He's waking!" 

"Finally!"

"Oh Inu Yasha..."

Inu Yasha had bandaged around the stomach, his upper arm and hand were covered as well. When he moved he felt sharp pain. He realized he was bright purple and blue. 

"Inu Yasha, you're looking better," Kagome's voice whispered. His blurred vision focused and he could see Kaede, Sango, Miroku and Kagome staring down at him. Kirara and Shippou played happily around him. 

"I'm pretty beat up," he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Pretty is not the word!" Kagome smiled. 

"I'm going to go out-" Sango smiled at Miroku, who in return followed. Kaede understood and went into another room.

"What's up with them?" Inu Yasha wondered.

"Let's just say they've had a lot of time to themselves," Kagome blushed.

"How-" Inu Yasha raised his brow,"-lovely" 

"Yeah I know!" Kagome smiled. 

"Kagome, I'm sorry for everything that happened," he laid back down and turned his gaze outside through the back screen door, which was open wide.

"Don't worry about me, you're the one who needs special treatment," Kagome smiled, "Hey I haven't sit-boyed you in forever!". Inu Yasha felt himself sink into the floor, the word sit causing his insides to lurch downward. 

A smirk grew across Inu Yasha's face, but he still didn't turn to her. 

"Inu Yasha, why haven't you looked at me?"

"I- I don't know," he lied. 

"Tell me, please Inu Yasha," Kagome pleaded.

"I was scared ok?" he snapped, but then he softened up, "I was scared to see Hanagushi in your eyes, I was scared to see him grinning happily back at me. I didn't want to see what I didn't want..."

"Oh Inu Yasha..."

"When I'm better maybe we could go for a walk," Inu Yasha said calmly. 

"That would be fun..."

"Yeah, it feels like I haven't been outside in ages!" 

"Maybe you'll be better soon!"

~*~


	11. Love and Anger 11

****

Chapter 11 (Love and Anger)

A New Age

Inu Yasha held Kagome's hand tightly as they walked down the dirt road. He was healed up, except he had many scars across him. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and grinned happily.

Kagome smiled happily and Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, a small grin on his face.

"Aw! You know you like it!" Kagome laughed.

"Feh." 

"Inu Yasha! I'll-" she smiled, "You know!"

"You wouldn't s- boy me!" 

"Wanna bet?" 

"Yup!" Inu Yasha raised his brow a smirk across his face.

"Sit Boy!" She yelped happily. Inu Yasha fell backward, soaring in the air and finally landing painfully on his back. "See I did it!"

Inu Yasha grabbed her ankle.

"What are you doing?!"

"Watch me!" he pulled on her ankle and she landed on top of him. She wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Inu Yasha!" she pounded on his chest. 

"Quit it Wench!" he growled. 

She stopped and put her hands on the ground by his shoulders, supporting herself above him. She stared at him, she knew he was uneasy doing so, but he was getting better.

"You're never going to Hanagushi again!" Kagome snapped, "Stop worrying!"

"I'm-" he tightened his grip around her, "I know!" 

Kagome smiled and nodded a bit. They stared at each other for awhile, and then she leaned down and kissed him. He rolled over on top of her, and his hands wandered over her chest and sides.

"Inu Yasha!" she frowned. He gave her the puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes, a grin on her face. She kissed once more, a passionate embrace. Inu Yasha let his hands wander again, one fixed on her chest, just like two pieces in a puzzle. Kagome didn't flinch, she kept kissing. 

~*~

"Maybe this means I'll be an aunt soon," Sango smiled. 

"You could be a mother!" Miroku wiggled his brow, but stopped when Sango punched him in the jaw. Miroku grabbed her wrist, and pulled her on top of him. Sango breathed hard and frowned, her hair brushed against Miroku's face.

"Pervert," she said with a harsh whisper. Luckily for Miroku, he had a firm grasp on her wrists. 

"Can I kiss you?" Miroku wondered.

"What?!" Sango nearly shrieked.

"Please?" Miroku smiled. Sango kept a frown.

"Make it quick, I don't want anybody to see!"

Miroku leaned up and kissed Sango softly. Sango felt like this was right, she felt warm as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pressed back softly. But jumped abruptly as Kagome and Inu Yasha came back hand in hand.

"What's this?" Inu Yasha grinned. Sango punched his jaw, sending him flying. 

"Maybe this means we've all found love!" Kagome grinned.

"You think I love this loser?" Sango snapped.

"You know you liked it?" Miroku ran as Sango chased him. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome followed.

'I hope everything turns out well...'

~*~THE END~*~

Quick and Short ending ^_~


End file.
